


The Gays (TM) in a Totalitarian State

by asdfghjkl_pudding



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Totalitarian State, Angst, Homophobia, I wrote eliza with having a husband but fuck knows who he is, M/M, Totalitarian State, there are other character mentioned, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjkl_pudding/pseuds/asdfghjkl_pudding
Summary: Five journal entries from John's perspective from his life in the totalitarian state of America.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a History assignment where we had to write 5 journal entries talking about life in a totalitarian state so naturally I wrote mine about lams. It's pretty bad just warning you now, but hey, I got full marks on it so it can't be that awful. This is my first REAL fan fiction on this website, please be kind!

February 19th 2011

There was another murder of a black teenage boy. I hadn’t known immediately, no one did. Normally my network is the first to hear about it the moment it happens, my phone normally goes off, and my timeline is normally flooded information about the dead and the start of protest awaiting to happen. This time nothing, no news, no talk, it wasn’t until I saw Mrs. Lambert crying in town that I found out. I gave her my deepest sympathies and went on my way. Eliza didn’t know either when we met up later during the day. We tried creating a post on Facebook it came up with a sign saying it was processing. Processing what, I’m not sure. I waited until Alex got home from his job at the law offices, and asked him about it. We curled up under the covers and tried creating another post, it came up with another processing sign when we tried to post it. Alex began calling old contacts from when he was a secretary President Washington’s cabinet. Ever since President Adams fired him, it appears the government had became more hard edged and tight lipped. However he was able to find out from Jefferson, that the President enacted a law that made all media posts in America go through screening so that no one would be able to advocate an anti-american message. Or so we are told. Alex began drafting his opposition letter immediately, typing with the fury and passion only he possessed. He will not being retiring to bed if his set jaw is anything to go by, normally I would argue and force him to bed, but not tonight. Tonight something need to be done about the president’s illogical bill. So I will retire to bed alone.

 

March 6th 2011

Alex came home spitting mad, not much new there. The Adams administration has passed another bill allowing for public buildings to deny service to anyone who might be homosexual or otherwise. It wasn’t the first bill he has passed of this type, the first revoking gay marriage, and the second made it illegal for anyone in a gay relationship to adopt a child. Since I was fired 2 weeks ago due to my relationship with Alex it’s been getting tough to go into public together. Alex makes a point to be as vocally gay as he can often proclaiming his love for me in public often being caught saying things along the lines of, “I love him, and if the government has a problem with that-” I try to cut him off before he can make things worse. He has begun openly criticizing the Adams government along with a few of his other party members. I’m worried, the persecution is getting worse, it’s reached a point where all it takes is holding hands in public to get police officers walking our way, normally with batons in hand.

 

April 10th 2011

Alex and I were evicted from our apartment. We had to buy what might as well be a small closet in the red-light section of town. Eliza had offered to take us in but we could not accept in fear of damaging her reputation any more. Adam’s had re-criminalized sodomy and everything was falling apart. We can not go five feet without seeing posters everywhere claiming gay love being crime, that it is our fault people are suffering, that we are the people to blame. Alex was sure people had more sense than to believe those lies but it appears he was wrong, we get glared at and scowled at wherever we go. I have taken to staying home, so not to be hunted down. Alex thankfully still has his job due to him being exceptionally close friends with the owner of the law firm however we aren’t sure how long it will last. Especially with his name being dragged through the mud daily for partaking in “sodomy.” All over the web are images of stating the crimes we have committed. I had to delete all my Facebook after the hateful images got too bad. I am growing scared, the more images there are yelling our sins the more Alex yells back for all of America to hear. I have began praying again, for his life and safety.

 

May 29th 2011

Alex went to work today, and didn’t come home. Yesterday he had made a speech claiming President Adam’s malevolence. He was beaten badly for his words. He got dressed today and made his way to work. It is now 10 at night and he should have been home at 5. Instead Aaron Burr, the owner of the law firm appeared at our door and 7 his eyes had been rimmed with red and his hands were fidgeting nervously. He told me today at work, men in black came to the office forcefully detained Alexander and took him away. They didn’t say a word when they loaded him into the back of a van, nor did they say anything when they shut the door and drove off. Alex was gone. So was Angelica, Eliza’s sister, and if I had to guess so were many other from his political party. Just like that. Adam’s was unopposed, I was alone and god, my Alexander, was gone.

 

June 21st 2011

It’s been 23 days since Alexander was ripped away from my life. It’s been 20 days since President Adam’s closed all borders, no one was allowed in and no one was allowed out. It’s been 16 days since anyone who has ever been linked with sodomy has been forced to wear metal identification cuffs on our right wrists to identify ourselves. It’s been 13 days since men in suits started breaking into our homes at night and dragging away good, innocent people. It’s been 9 days since I went into hiding. Elizabeth burst into the lifeless closet I have been forced to call a home (there can never be a home without Alex in my life) she forced me into her trunk of her car, and drove me to her home. She has hid me in her basement promising to keep me safe until she could find away out of America. Now, today, I sit here writing my final letter, I can hear Eliza’s front door give way to the harsh knocking and kicking. The men in suits enter the house searching for me, I hear her husband yelling at the men to leave, that they were breaking and entering. It sounds as if a couple of men decide to hit him for his efforts. The basement door opens they are marching down the stairs and from my hidden corner, I’m ready this is the day I have been waiting for. Tonight, I will be brought to an open field in the countryside along with a hundred other men and women. Tonight we will be forced to our knees. Tonight I will be reunited with my dear, Alexander. Tonight John Laurens will meet death.


End file.
